


You changed my world

by mymcdanno



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymcdanno/pseuds/mymcdanno
Summary: Danny doesn’t like how the people at the bar are looking at Steve.





	You changed my world

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! This fic was written for my beautiful angel @themcinebcnd, because it was her birthday and she's amazing :D I would like you to know that English is not my native language, so all mistakes are mine and if you have any advise or criticism for me please let me know! Oh, and if you would like to see jealous!Danny on the actual show go watch season 1 episode 9 – it’s amazing!! You can find me on Tumblr under mymcdanno :) xx

Sometimes after the team had solved an unusually hard case, they liked to go out for a drink or two to celebrate. That had never been a problem before, because to Danny they were like a family and he enjoyed spending some time with them outside of work. This time something felt different, though.

Kono was telling them a story that Adam had told her, and Steve and Chin were both laughing but Danny was too distracted to pay attention to what she was saying. The reason for that was simple – there was a blonde girl sitting at the bar, the same one that had tried to get Steve's attention a few times this evening. She was currently eyefucking Steve from afar, even though he had already turned her down twice, and Danny couldn't help but glare at her.

"Hey, Danny?" Kono asked, looking at him with concern in her eyes. "You've been spacing out a lot tonight. Is everything okay?"

"What?" Danny asked, looking at Kono again. "Oh, yeah - yeah. Sorry, everything is fine." But it was too late. Steve turned to look at what Danny could have seen, and then back at him. He had this look on his face, like he had just figured something out. Shit.

Steve didn't end up saying anything about what just happened, so the evening went mostly well after that. The four of them enjoyed some free time together, laughing and telling each other stories, but Danny couldn't get this out of his head.

**

The next time it happened, it didn't go as smoothly.

Danny had realized that Steve got hit on pretty much everywhere they went, and the part of him that had a huge crush on Steve wasn't having any of it. He realized that it wasn't ideal, or professional, but it was how he felt and he couldn't do much about it.

The thing that got to him the most, Danny thought, was the fact that Steve looked and acted so differently when he wasn't working. At work he was always so focused on every single case, doing whatever was necessary to keep everyone safe, that he sometimes didn't look completely human. It was almost like he had switches in his brain that he could flip, probably something he had learned during his training in the navy and couldn't let go of.

But right now he looked so soft, laughing and smiling with everyone else, that Danny couldn't help but look at him fondly. So when he realized that the guy who was currently trying to buy Steve drinks was running his hands down Steve's back, it suddenly all became too much.

Danny put down his own drink on some random table, leaving Kono and Chin alone and very confused. He hurriedly made his way towards the bar and to the other side of Steve to get his attention, wanting to drag him to somewhere quiet so they could talk.

**

"- the hell is going on with you? You've been acting weird all night, and now you're taking me to the bathroom of all places -"

Steve was talking, but apparently Danny didn't care. He didn't look very happy either, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Is there something I should know about this guy you were so obviously flirting with at the bar?"

"… what?" Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he was so confused that he didn't even have a proper answer for any of this.

"That guy at the bar, Steve. The one who's been buying you drinks and stroking your back all night?"

"I'm - what about him? I mean, yeah, we flirted a little bit, but I don't -"

"Yeah, well, I don't like him."

"What do you mean you don't like him?! And why should that matter to me anyway? I'm old enough to make my own decisions about these things, you know."

"Oh, okay. So what, you two are getting married now or…?" Danny asked, his clearly disapproving glare making Steve very uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to ask Danny again what the hell was going on, but then it finally hit him.

"Oh my god, you're jealous!"

"What?! No, of course not! That- that's stupid, why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know, but you are. You so are!" Steve answered, his smirk only getting bigger.

"This isn't about me, okay? You just-" Danny was blushing now, and he didn't dare to look at Steve. He muttered something under his breath and turned to walk through the door, but Steve grabbed his arm and stopped him – looking serious now.

"Hey, Danno. What is this really all about?"

Danny sighed, looking up from the floor and trying to decide what to do. Maybe he should just tell Steve, then at least he would know he had no chance. It would hurt, but it would get better eventually. He took a deep breath, and suddenly it all came out at once.

"Okay, this seems so stupid when I say it out loud because you obviously don't feel the same but something about you has changed for me, and for whatever reason I have actually started to really like you, even more than just friends you know, and it's hard because I don't know what to do about it when you get so much attention from everyone else -"

Steve was smiling now, his grin only getting bigger the longer Danny went on, and he slowly moved closer to where Danny was standing.

" – and I know you don’t feel the same way so I shouldn't even be saying this, but I really have feelings for you and for some reason tonight really got to me and I'm sorry, I never should have said anything and-"

"Danny, look at me."

Danny stopped rambling to finally look up at Steve, afraid of what he might find there after what he had just said, but he found nothing but a soft smile and bright eyes. Then Steve was talking again.

"You are wrong, okay? You're so wrong, and I can't believe it took us both so long to figure this out but I really have feelings for you too. Danny, I – you have changed my world so much. I completely fell for you when I first saw you, but I just… I didn't want to say anything, because I was afraid that it would ruin things."

It didn't happen often, but Danny was absolutely speechless. They had now moved even closer to each other, so their lips were almost touching.

It was Steve that closed the gap between them, and then they were finally kissing.

When they eventually pulled away they were both panting, breathless from the intensity of the moment. Steve moved his hand so it held the side of Danny's face, brushing his thumb softly over the cheekbone. "You believe me, right?"

Danny leaned into the touch, smiling softly and looking up at him. "I honestly have no idea why, but yeah. Yeah, I really do." Then they were kissing again, both smiling into it, and for the first time in a while everything felt right again.


End file.
